Object Adversity
Object Adversity, abbreviated as OA, was an online PowerPoint animated reality show (Object Show) that first premiered on April 26th, 2016 on YouTube in Technet Object's account, which was later moved to Techimations. The show revolved around 29 battling in a competition for a legendary treasure. As of October 5th, OA has officially been cancelled. Overview Object Adversity consisted of 29 contestants battling in an elimination-based competition, where they battled to win a chest full of jewels, diamonds, rubies, etc. The show was kicked off when Target called over the 24 original contestants to start the competition. In part two of Episode 1, Target introduced 4 new contestants to add to the show, of which were Mirror, Missile, Feldspar and Curtain. After Curtain quit in Episode 3, Bandana debuted in the game to replace him. History Object Adversity had a very extensive history, as a lot has changed over time. The show was first an alternative to Technet Object's object show, Expeditious Objects. Object Adversity was Technet Object's 5th full-fledged object show, followed by Object Mania, Object Mania Reboot, Optical Objects (never aired), and Expeditious Objects. The first episode of the series was released on April 26th, 2016 on Technet Object's channel, and managed to gain a decent reception from viewers. Technet Object held auditions for the show after the success of episode 1 and was able to hire 4 co-animators, GEN_ELEMENT, Nacho Cheese Millionaire, Treetopchallenge, and Midnight Light. During the intermission between episodes 1 and 2, the show's style was changed from a viewer vote to a character vote. This led to the separation of episode 2 into 2 parts. Though this was later adapted to a full episode containing episodes 1 and 2a, while the former episode 2b was adapted to simply episode 2. During the second episode's production, Technet Object and Midnight left the project during the production of the third episode. Tech left due to loss of all interest in the series's production (although later returning), and Midnight Light was ejected from the crew after excommunication with his computer. Because of this, the show was moved to a group channel simply called Object Adversity. A while after the crew had worked independently, Tech returned to the crew to work on the project once again, which sped up the production of the second episode, which finally released. Episode 3 was released 5 months later, however, the show moved back to Technet Object's new account, Techimations, all three episodes being reposted. Episode 4 was released in July 2017. Shortly after, production began but ended up slowing down in September. This slow production later led to the show's cancellation on October 5th, 2017, due to various reasons. One, no progress had been made for a long time, two, lack of motivation to continue it, and three, personal reasons (such as school). Trivia * Object Adversity originally had only 24 contestants, but in 1b, 4 new contestants were added. * OA is Techimations' first object show to reach Episode 3. * OA is also the first show Techimations had a crew for. * Animator auditions have been open twice now, one during April and one during November. * Coincidently, the debuters who two of each were placed on a certain team are next to each other in alphabetical order; Curtain and Feldspar, and Mirror and Missile. * Object Adversity is the first show Techimations made in which two (now three) have been eliminated. * Despite only have 4 episodes out, there has still been five debuters in the show. This is mostly because a large amount of them joined in 1b, whilst Bandana had joined in Episode 3. Category:Object shows Category:Shows